Mario Goes to Court
Mario Goes to Court is a Marioluigiplushbros video released in 2013. Synopsis When Wario crashes into Mario's brand new car, Mario is forced to go to court. Will he win the case? Plot the video starts off with Mario getting a new red car. as he is driving it, Wario suddenly crashes into him. Mario is angry at Wario for destroying his car, but Wario blames him for it and decides to take him to court, which disappoints Mario. Mario then starts looking for a lawyer for him, and eventually meets Donkey Kong, whom he then hires as his lawyer. meanwhile, Wario goes to Waluigi, and asks him to be his lawyer, and Waluigi agrees in exchange for a piece of grass. at court, Luigi, who is the judge, calls Mario to the stand. Luigi asks Mario what happened last evening. Mario explains that he was driving his new car, when Wario comes out of a forest that was on fire and crashes Mario's car. after hearing this, Luigi calls Wario to the stand. Luigi tells Wario to tell his point of view. Wario says that he was hanging out with Princess Peach (possibly not making out with her), when suddenly, Mario comes in and stabs Wario a lot. when Mario tells Wario that it is a car crash conspiracy, Wario says that Mario then grabs a cannon that shoots multiple cars at Wario's car, and at Peach, killing her. Peach then comes and says that she's alive, but Wario says it's her ghost. Luigi asks Wario if car shooting cannons even exist, and Wario says yes. Luigi then calls DK to the stand. Luigi asks DK if he thinks Mario's story is accurate. DK says yes, since the Mushroom Forest is burned down. not to mention, Wario doesn't have a car, which bakes the question: how did he get one. Luigi then calls Wario again to the stand. Luigi asks Wario where did he get a car, and Wario said that Peach gave it to her as a birthday present, but Luigi says that Wario's birthday is on November, and the court case is taking place in August. realizing this, Wario shouts "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" and runs away. Luigi then calls Waluigi to the stand. Luigi asks Waluigi to explain this case. Waluigi says he would like to plead insanity for Wario, as he had suffered addiction problems previously, but before he can finish, Wario calls him. Wario tells Waluigi that he's not supposed to say he's insane, and he's supposed to say he's innocent. Waluigi then comes back to the stand, and Luigi asks if Wario is innocent. Waluigi starts stuttering, and the camera zooms into his brain, where there are many waluigis inside his noggin. the waluigis can't find any evidence of Wario being innocent, and so they start running around screaming as Waluigi's brain starts to literally go on fire. the camera then zooms away from Waluigi's brain. Waluigi starts twitching while stuttering a lot more. seeing this, Luigi orders a paratroopa to take Waluigi away. Luigi then tells the jury to make a decision on who's innocent. the jury start making a decision, and eventually decide that Mario is innocent. Wario tries to explain some more, but Luigi accidently hits him in the head with his mallet, and Wario is now dragged away by the paratroopa. Mario is glad that they've won the case, but DK tells him to pay him since he's his lawyer. Luigi now goes out to drive his car, but realizes that his car (which was the car Wario crashed into Mario's) is destroyed. the video then ends with Luigi shouting "WARIO!!!" Characters * Mario * Wario * Donkey Kong * Waluigi * Luigi * Princess Peach * Paratroopa * Yoshi * Blue Toad * Albert * Koopa * Black Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Koopa * Goomba * Yellow Toad * Yellow Yoshi * Toad Gallery Mario_Goes_to_Court Old.jpg|The old thumbnail Trivia * This image of a courtroom, to the right of this, was used in this video. * This video is the 3rd part of the MLPB Video Week. * The scene where Waluigi's brain goes on fire and how it has waluigis in it is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Squilliam Returns", in which SpongeBob's mind goes on fire when Squilliam Fancyson asks his name. Category:Videos Category:2013 videos Category:Marioluigiplushbros videos Category:Mario Videos Category:Articles